Kate Devaney
Kate Devaney is an Immortal from Kildare, Ireland. While living in Ireland in her pre-Immortal days, she was a woman who lived the life she really loved traveling. In 1712, her life would change forever after meeting Duncan MacLeod and Connor MacLeod, when her coach stopped and 3 thieves tried to con her and her friend out of their gold, she would meet Duncan MacLeod. Three years have passed and Kate and Duncan MacLeod would marry and become husband and wife. After the celebration, Duncan and Connor MacLeod would have a conversation revealing to the audience that they know Kate is one of them, an Immortal, and Connor asks Duncan what he will do. Later on that night, Duncan, remembering what Connor told him, would really change Kate's life forever. He tries to murder her as she sleeps to trigger her Immortality, but she wakes just in time to know that he is the one who stabs her, When she resurrects, in horror she flees while Duncan is trying to tell her what she is. Over the years, Kate would become a whore in a brothel, and be found by Jacob Kell, who has a grudge against Connor MacLeod. She seems to have been left with the impression that, had no one killed her, she might have had children. Kate, along with Kell and his gang, Cracker Bob, Winston Erhuero, Jin Ke, Manny Rieta, and Carlos Dash would work together. They go to the Sanctuary to find Connor MacLeod and Kell beheads the other Immortals at the sanctuary. In 2004, Kate, now using the name Faith, is running a fashion designing company in New York City. Kate does run into Duncan MacLeod at Connor MacLeod's loft and Kell's Immortal friends fight Duncan, but Duncan gets shot by Carlos and falls out of the window. Later on, Kate gets a visit from Duncan at her fashion studio and he tries to talk to her. She tells him how much she resents him and how Jacob Kell has helped her in her journey. As the night has gone by, Kate goes to visit Duncan at his hotel room to see if she still has feelings for Duncan. Duncan tells her when she is leaving that maybe she can forgive him, it may take years or centuries and that there is a blessing of immortality, there is always tomorrow, even for them. Kate, returns to Kell's hideout and she, Kell, and the other Immortals, have a dinner and Kell beheads the others and spares Kate. After Duncan defeats Kell, they both reunite at a fashion show Faith is overseeing. It is then that Faith seems to have forgiven Duncan. Duncan asks her how she wants to proceed with any sort of relationship with him. She replies: trust. Duncan says that she can always trust him. Before they part, Faith mentions that she may take back her original name. The two seem to have begun to rebuild a friendship after these events. Category:Immortals Category:Females